mystical_woodland_creaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystical Woodland Creatures
Hello and welcome to Mystical Woodland Creatures guild wiki page! Weather your here for the info about the guild, or you found this just randomly it doesnt matter! The game for this guild is Graal online Classic, you must have over 800 hours to join, this guild is a mystical world were people can hang out, chill, and just let out anger and just forget the world around them and become the game. Thanks for your time and if your hear for the guild info, there is more to come so dont worry! ~Kit (Leader) This is the dress code: My Speical Rank for me and the other leaders (if they want it) Travling Leader is were we can either go looting, or rec, some will rec and some will loot.~Kit If you are a mushroom person (warrior class) You must have a mushroom at on and your clothes color MUST match the color of your hat. ****** If your a bunny (:3 Yes Bunny I'm saying this, this is also the scouting rank) you must have bunny ears and or a Cat/bunny uploaded body. ****** If your a tree being ( second in command Warrior's) Then you must have a tree hat on and brown on your outfit (Saddle Brown, the Brown looks more like dark red.) ****** If you are a cat Person (The Towering pplz) then you must have a cat uploaded head AND body if you don't then you wont qualify for the guilds cat position. ****** If your a Crab (Ppl who ask to do jobs for others) then you can go around Graal and do jobs for others. There are roles for this Guild, Your name ( in game name not real one that would be wierd....) Will be put with your title (the name of what your role is in this guild.) ~Kit (Speical Rank for the leaders if they choose it) Travaling Leader: Kit (Leader) ****** Mushroom Person (Mush for short) : ****** Bunny (Bun Bun for short) : Bunny (Co Leader) ****** Tree being: ******Cat Person (Meowfi as we call them) : ******Crab: ~Kit If you have a guild house plz make it look like its part of the guild, and then and me or bunny to review it and rate it if its gets a 8,9 or 10 then its good if it gets lower then plz work on it, if you put alot of time into it and alot of thinking into it then you will get a higher chance of us approving it. Thanks for your time and theirs still yet to come for this guild THIS IS ONLY THE START! so dont freak out if this is not a whole bunch of detail. and also, if im not on or if Bunny isnt on then plz ask one of the other people's! (the cats leader, etc) because for every creature in this guild, there will be one with rec perms so make sure u ask about that! Names will have Rec next to them if they can rec so plz read this CAREFULLY and plz re read it to make sure you didnt miss anything important and cya! ~Kit ~Kit Category:Browse